There have always been inherent problems with the transportation and use of tools up and down a ladder. One known solution is to attach a container by means of a rope to a pulley, which is usually secured to a bracket at the top of the ladder. A person can place tools in the container and then raise or lower the tools by pulling on the rope. The disadvantage with this system is that the container is not sufficiently stable for the transportation of liquids in open top containers, such as paint cans. A further problem is that operation of this system is awkward while the person is on the ladder. Grasping the rope requires the person to let go of the ladder, thereby posing a potential safety hazard.
Other solutions include an S hook for hanging a paint can on a ladder portion, or plastic trays that are hooked onto a rung. These systems can require the person to push away from the ladder to access a tool or other materials supported by these devices, thereby creating a potential safety concern.
Another product is a saddle carrier having two bags connected by a middle portion, which can be hung around a rung of a ladder. The person first places the tools in the saddle carrier and then holds on to the carrier while climbing the ladder. The person then hangs the carrier around a selected rung upon reaching a desired height, thereby providing support for the tools at a selected vertical location. This method poses a potential safety hazard, as carrying of the carrier may interfere with the person""s movements, while climbing or descending the ladder.
Also available are xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d type ladders that have a platform attached at a fixed location. The platform provides a user on the ladder with a stable support for tools and paint containers when not in use. However, the person must climb the ladder while holding the tools in order to place them on the platform. This system also poses a potential safety hazard, as the carried tools may interfere with the person""s movement while climbing the ladder. Another problem with this system is that the fixed platform may not always be located in a convenient location, while using the ladder.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above presented disadvantages.
According to the present invention there is provided a tool carrier for use with a ladder. The assembly comprises a platform and a coupling mechanism to connect the platform to a rail of the ladder. The coupling mechanism includes a locking member engageable with the ladder to secure the carrier in a selected axial position along the rail. Axial displacement of the platform along the rail is such that the locking mechanism permits relative axial displacement of the assembly with respect to the rail in a first direction, and inhibits the relative axial displacement in a second direction opposite to the first direction.
A further aspect of the invention provides a coupling apparatus for use with a ladder. The coupling apparatus comprises a body having a pair side portions connected to a back portion. The pair of side portions are placed in a spaced apart relationship to define an interior for receiving the rail. The coupling has a connector for securing the object to the body, and a locking mechanism to monitor relative axial displacement of the body with respect to the rail. The displacement is permitted by the locking mechanism in a first direction and inhibited in a second direction opposite to, the first direction.